Death or Eternal Punishment
by Lya200
Summary: (for The Haunted fans) What if Armen did not sacrifice himself? What if something else happened? What if something from the past came back to haunt them? Read this adventure between our favorite Haunted characters to explore another possibility of what could have happened. Alternates between Drake, Armen, and Grayson's POVs, eventually Mia's. Has references to The Haunted One-Shots
1. Entwined Fates

Death or Eternal Punishment

**_*shifts around sneakily* Hi there Haunted fans. It is me again, only this time it is an actual story and not a bunch of one-shots. I came up with this idea a few days ago, and after some major changes, this came to be. I hope that you really like this because I worked hard. I will see you at the bottom with some better information since I don't want to give anything away. Happy reading. I no own The Haunted or Minecraft. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Chapter 1: Entwined Fates

Armen's POV

His arrows just coming! Herobrine kept aiming for me mainly since I had the Fiery Sword. I wanted to just get close enough to hit him, but the force of the arrows bouncing off my chest plate was too strong.

Soon the mysterious armor will shatter, and I would be defenseless. Drake, Grayson, and I battled our hardest, but He was just too strong. "I need to get close!" I yelled desperately, "Cover me!"

Grayson nodded grimly and dodged another shower of arrows. I shoved Drake to the ground before he could be hit with another of Herobrine's arrows.

Herobrine laughed darkly. "Give up, mortals! I am the one with all the power. Nothing can stop me! Not even you, kid!"

His words of malice were all directed at me, but another voice spoke to me. It sounded distant yet seemed to be coming from all around me. _"Armen, you can take Him down. All He wants to do is make you give up. You should not give up. You can do this." _

I smiled at the words and looked for who said it. It was not Drake or Grayson's voice, yet I recognized it. It has been several years since I have last heard his voice, but it was comforting to know that he was still there somewhere.

Now Herobrine was trying different tactics. He wasn't targeting me specifically for me anymore. Instead, all of his arrows seemed to be heading straight for Drake and Grayson.

_"You know what he is trying to do, Armen. You really do. You must get him."_

"I'm trying, Collin. I really am, but I can't. I need to…" Suddenly it became clear as to what I must do.

I ripped my helmet off and threw it to Grayson who caught it bewildered. "Armen, what are you-"

I cut him off and started my charge towards Him. "Screw it! I've had enough of this!" My sword was about to make contact when I felt someone pull me back.

"What are you doing Armen?!" Drake yelled at me.

I struggled under his grasp, but he was too strong. "Let go of me, Drake. I need to do this."

He refused to even slacken his hold on me. "I'm sorry, Armen, but I can't let you give up your life for us. There is other ways to take Him down besides sacrifice."

I stopped struggling, but he did not let go. "But the prophecy! I must be the one, but I have to suffer."

Drake frowned. "No one needs to suffer. Well, no one but Him. He has caused to many problems to all of us."

With that said, he released me. Still, he kept an eye out to check if I was going to try again, but I lost all interest in that. I need to focus on accomplishing my destiny.

To my astonishment, Herobrine pulled out his own sword. The sword was made out of diamond, but unlike any sword that I have seen, it was glowing. It reminded me a lot of His eyes.

"I gave you the chance to surrender, boy, but now you will pay the price for choosing to challenge me." He raised the fierce blade cruelly. "Say goodbye to your pitiful friends."

Herobrine turned around slowly as if knowing that they won't escape. I raised the weapon Grayson forged for me and tried to hit Him, but He blocked it easily. I tried again, only this time aiming at the chest. Parry.

On and on the battle went with me failing to even lay one lash on Him. Herobrine, on the other hand, kept cutting me. One gruesome thought that ran through my mind was that He purposely wasn't hurting me but was trying to make me pay.

My body felt weak, and I collapsed to the ground in agony. Maybe it was better this way instead of living with the consequences of my failure. Maybe I should let Him kill me and end my suffering.

_"Don't you dare think that, Armen!"_

"Why have you waited this long to talk to me, Collin? I did not even know what was going on until after Drake and I made the choice. Why did you wait until the final battle?"

_"I waited because this is the first time you needed me. Never before have you just given up. Don't take the coward's way out. You are Armen, not me. I am a coward; I always have been. You can't tamper with the fate that has been assigned to you. Armen, you are the only one who can end this."_

"But how, Collin?"

_"That is up to you to decide. Good luck."_ His voice disappeared just like snow in summer.

This entire exchange took a matter of a minute.

I flinched in pain as I pulled myself up. I reached for the Fiery Sword, but it wasn't there. My bright blue eyes whipped around violently. Where did it go?

I stole a glance at Grayson who was slumped over by a pile of rubble. Drake was nowhere to be seen. I ripped a piece of my sleeve off and wrapped it around a wound that was seeping blood.

My thoughts were jumbled. Where was Drake? Where is the sword? Where is Herobrine?

I caught a flash of movement a little ways away. To my surprise and horror, Herobrine and Drake were locked in some sort of duel on the other side of the temple.

I did my best to parkour over to the battle, but I was incredibly weak and slow, so it took me a while.

* * *

Drake's POV

When Armen collapsed, I had no idea what I was supposed to do except kill Him. Somehow I got to the sword before anyone else, and before I know it, I am in an intense battle to the death with the demon who killed so many.

I was nowhere near as good at fighting as my friends, but somehow I was able to keep going.

Hopefully Grayson and Armen had the sense to take care of each other over there so that I would not have to worry. Grayson was hit with several arrows, and we all know what happened to Armen.

I was really hopeful that they were both okay so that I can worry about myself, but then I saw Armen limping towards Herobrine and me.

"What are you doing, Armen? You need to rest! I've got this!"

With my free hand, I gave him a shove away from the battle, but he kept coming. "Drake, it is me who has to end this. Please let me try."

Herobrine laughed evilly. "For once the mortal is right. You should let him try and focus on yourself."

He was distracted, so I took my chance and shoved him into the lava.

Armen's eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and his mouth hung open. "You did it, Drake. You won."

I was about to smile triumphantly, but then I felt something grab my arm. Herobrine chortled the whole way into the lava pit with me in tow. Then I saw black.

* * *

_**What have I done?! *shakes the shoulders of some random guy* Did I seriously just kill Drake? Or is this the ending of The Haunting all over again. Well, I know the answer, and I have dropped a few hints along the way if you take time to study covers. So let me explain the brief history of the story. You might have noticed that I have changed my profile picture a few weeks ago. Well, I was studying it carefully when I noticed that there was an enderman stalking from behind a tree. Being an insane fangirl, my first thought was of Armen, but then I remembered that it was an ENDERMAN, not Herobrine. Then I got the random idea to make Drake sacrifice himself instead. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but the ideas kept coming, so it was going to become too long of a one-shot. Thus I made the executive decision to make this a full length story. As I was writing, I made it to where Herobrine brought down Drake, so there is no sacrifice. Trust me when I say this, but there are parts of The Haunted that I am keeping the same and parts that I am completely changing. Don't worry, Mia will appear eventually, but I'm not sure when. Also, I will be including a Grayson POV next chapter, so keep on the look out. I really hope that you love this start, and be sure to check out The Haunted One-Shots. I am planning on updating it soon (probably some time Saturday) so please read it. I hope you have a pleasant day :D**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	2. The Lost Man

_***smirks at all of the cries of outrage as Drake "died"* Haha, I am back. Don't worry, Drake isn't dead...yet. I am sorry the chapter is short, but I did not want to waste too much time focusing on each individual tear. I am not that mean, right? *is met with silence* Okay, maybe I am just a little cruel, but this story was not designed to break your feels. Right now, we will look at their sadness but not experience it too much. Oh well, please enjoy the second chapter. Remember to check out my other story "The Haunted One-Shots" because it is also related to The Haunted. Thanks for being awesome readers. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Lost Man

Grayson's POV

My eyes flickered open. How long was I out? Maybe a few minutes? Both Drake and Armen were missing. Actually I take that back. Drake was holding the Fiery Sword against the heavy blue blade of Herobrine maybe 20 feet from where I lay.

That was not all. Armen was limping towards the fight with his dagger/key ready. I pushed myself to my feet and grabbed my sword from where it fell. I was going to help too. They don't need to have all the fun.

Drake, being stubborn, pushed Armen away. Armen started talking, and then Herobrine opened his mouth as well. Suddenly, Herobrine was falling into the smoking lava.

Just as I thought that our troubles were all over, Drake was falling in too.

"NO, DRAKE!" Armen leaned over the edge horrified as his best friend toppled into the magma.

For one horrible moment, I thought that he was going to jump too. His leg twitched as if debating on climbing over the little wall.

I reached out my hand in case if he tried to jump in after him. "Armen, I'm sorry."

He backed away in a daze while still staring at the spot where their bodies disappeared. "I could have stopped this."

"Don't blame yourself, man. There was nothing you could do."

He looked up at me with a pained expression. "But Grayson, you don't understand. I could have ended this, but I didn't. Now Drake is gone."

There was no convincing him otherwise. It was clear that this was what he thought even though I disagreed. I tugged his shoulder. "Come on, a way out should be over there somewhere."

He nodded but did not meet my eyes. "I just can't believe that he is gone. I feel like I knew him my whole life even though it was a short time. He has been my best friend since forever. I just don't know what I can do without him."

Logically the water should lead up since we came down into this chamber by water. Armen took off his Chosen One armor to make it easier to swim up, or maybe he did it because it reminded him too much of what happened down below.

The sun was high in the sky, so it was probably noon. A bird chirped happily. The scene would have been peaceful if the dread of losing Drake wasn't hanging around our minds.

"What do we do now?" Armen asked aloud.

"I don't really know. Maybe set up camp?"

"I guess."

I started a fire just outside the woods for warmth. Armen sat down on a large rock outside of the campfire.

"Hey Grayson? Can I ask a favor?"

I attempted a smile. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Can I please have a few moments alone just to think about what happened?"

"Of course, Armen. I will be in the woods if you need me."

Armen didn't look up, so I took this as my cue to leave.

* * *

Armen's POV

Grayson walked off towards the forest to do his own thing so that I can mourn on my own. Most would like a shoulder to cry on, but where was that shoulder when Mom died? Where was that shoulder when Dad died? Where was that shoulder when Collin-?

Collin was not gone like I thought he was until recently. He was NOT Herobrine no matter what the books say about him. If it wasn't for my brother, I would have been dead.

I felt the tears starting to come down my face. _"It's all right, little bro. Just let it out. You don't need to feel ashamed. There wasn't anything you could have done without killing yourself."_

"But that's the thing, Collin. I could have saved them. I don't need to be a part of this world. I would rather see my friends alive and be dead to seeing one of them dead while still being alive."

_"If you sacrificed yourself, then your friend would have felt this same great pain."_

"Great pa- You mean just like the book?"

Collin seemed to grow quiet for a moment. _"Yes."_

"But that means that Drake would have to suffer. The prophecy said that, right?"

_"Yes it did." _

I felt Collin's presence leave mine. Left to suffer. Hmm, that makes me think of something else, but I can't put my finger on it.

I don't think Drake suffered much because lava is usually quick to kill, and he was already injured from the previous fight. We all were.

Was it really over? Did the nightmare that plagued us actually end? What was going on?

Grayson tossed more wood into the fire, and the flames gave a satisfied sizzle. Neither of us spoke to the other. Everyone has separate ways to deal with loss. I have dealt with it before, and I suspect Grayson has as well.

I first lost my parents. Then I thought I lost Collin. Now Drake. All I have left was Grayson. I don't want to lose him too.

Grayson spoke grimly, "What should we do now? Do we stick together or do we go our separate ways?"

"As much as I want to stay close, maybe it is best that I stay away from other people, at least for a while. Maybe someday I will find you again, Grayson." I don't know why I said it, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with me not wanting to lose anyone else.

"Are you sure? I can try to help you get through this."

"I am okay. I just need time to mourn." I stood up. "I will try to find you again; I just need to find answers."

My only remaining friend nodded. "Well, stay safe."

"Got it. You too."

I turned away and left the clearing. I just need my questions answered. Something didn't seem right about what just happened. I don't think that this is over. It will never be over.

* * *

No one's POV

The lava sizzled as it coughed up the figure. His clothes were burned away at parts, yet his shirt remained blue. He looked a lot like the original body that He used to control except for the enderman parts. His eyes remained closed.

The animals in the area scattered as if sensing the evil presence. The new danger stepped out of the magma and ran a hand along the blackened bricks as if appreciating His life.

For a moment, He thought that He was done for. Then Herobrine had the idea to pull the half-enderman in with Him. Once they were out of sight of the two remaining men, Herobrine merged with Drake.

He was getting tired of his old body anyway. It did nothing to strike fear into the hearts of those He killed except for the fact that it had two brightly shining eyes. Now He looked like an enderman on one half of Him, but if Herobrine turns His head, then all they will see is a human side as well.

The new terror of the Badlands opened His eyes. One eye was a faint purple just like the original enderman eye. The other was pure white, just like Herobrine's.

* * *

_**See, I told you Drake wasn't dead. He has just turned out like Armen. *ignores what Armen said in Episode 10 entirely* He'll be fine, right? RIGHT? Well, exactly how good/bad was the chapter? Was there anything that I should have changed/kept the same? Do you like how Collin can speak to Armen? I dunno, I just had a feeling that Collin was just taken over by Herobrine and was not actually Herobrine. Now we know. I really hope that you liked this. Also, do you want Armen to learn how to use magic? The story will move on no matter his choice, but I just want to know what you think. Check out my poll for "The Haunted One-Shots" if you want. Thanks for reading this. By the way, did you notice that I finally added a cover? Maybe I need to stop with the questions. Bye!**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	3. Possession

_**Third chapter woop **_**_woop! No, I do not mean wool wool. Stupid laptop. As I promised, it is primarily Drake's chapter. I don't care how short it is. It is just long enough for all the information I wanted included to be in it, so I am happy. Wow, I never thought that it would be so hard to keep the characters clueless when you already know what you are planning to happen. Well, at least I did it. *attempts Jedi _****_mind trick* You will enjoy this chapter. Ugh, why isn't this working. It works in the movies. *tries again* You will enjoy this chapter. You know what, forget this. Next time, I should probably use the Imperious Curse or hire the Creators or use tracker jacker venom. I'll think of something. Hopefully my mind tricks didn't have to influence your opinions. Have an awesome time reading :D_**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Chapter 3: Possession

Drake's POV

I just want to say that I didn't regret what happened. I don't regret being dragged along with Him. I was fine with dying if it meant stopping Him. Well, at least not until I stopped feeling the pain of burning in lava. It was easy to tell that things were not going as things logically should have.

Herobrine knew what He was doing when he dragged me down with Him. It was as if He expected that I would try something like attempting the final move. Of course, He was sure to keep the others from seeing anything so they didn't get suspicious. Once we were below the lava's surface, he began his merging spell thing.

It had started by making some sort of shield to protect us from the magma. It was like this invisible bubble that nothing can penetrate. While inside it, He did something to paralyze my body while He performed His spell. There wasn't anything I could do but watch as the original body fell out of the bubble.

He left behind the old body casually just like how a bored toddler would do with her doll. The discarded corpse fell out of the bubble and burned away as if it was made of paper. The last thing I remember seeing out of my own eyes was a transparent form of the demon edging Its way towards me.

Everything was black after that. He had control over my vision, hearing, movement, all that good stuff. I shouldn't have taken those things for granted because now I miss those freedoms.

Even though I miss all of that, I am not too upset about that. There were the things that haunt me such as Herobrine being able to use my body to kill others. Even worse, He could be killing Armen and Grayson right now, and I will never know.

Actually, the thing that haunts me the most was the response that I got when I asked Him why He was doing this to me.

"Why are you doing this, Herobrine? Is it because you are a no-good coward who takes joy in the misery of others?"

**"Says the guy who shoved me into lava."**

"Oh, so the lord of death speaks?" I hadn't expected Him to reply. Ever since He stole my body, He has refused to answer any of my questions. I had started to think that maybe He couldn't hear me. Well, it looks like I lost the freedom of privacy, too.

**"I just want to make a point."**

"What point? At least I had a good reason. Now are you going to answer my question?"

**"Which one?" **Herobrine was seriously about to get on my nerves. No, wait a minute, He already has.

"You know which one I'm talking about. I know that you are dim, but I thought that you would have at least figured that one out. That one is a gimme."

He growled at my insult. **"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean that I can't make you suffer. That was your choice, remember?"**

Something about that final comment made my mental spine shiver. I feel like I should know what He is talking about, but I don't.

"Can I ask what you mean by that?"

**"Well, you could, but you won't get an answer. All will be clear to you in time, half-human."**

He hit me where He knew it would hurt me mentally. No one else would have the indecency to call me that anymore. They were all probably dead anyway.

"Why not?"

**"I have already answered your question. Goodbye."**

"You barely said anything about my questions!"

**"Well, you are annoying** **me." **_He_ was the one being annoyed?** "Besides, I am the one with the power. If you are too dim to figure it out on your own, then you would have died a long time ago. I know you will figure things out eventually." **I know that He is right, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

All my questions have been "answered" in the most cryptic way possible. I bet that He just wants to keep me in the dark, and His "answers" are all fake anyway. Well, it sure is working if His intention is to make me even more confused.

Now what can I do to help myself? He holds the power. He has the weaponry. He has the body. What do I have?

I have my morals. That is a weak reason. What good are morals if I can't use them to my advantage anymore?

I would rather have to live i a fortress of water than be a prisoner mentally to Him as He uses my physical form to do whatever He wishes. At least I can get dry whenever I leave. Here I have no control.

I missed the feeling of being able to move around intentionally. I missed just staying in the sunlight without having to worry about a premature death. I miss being myself.

Herobrine was too powerful, so just magically getting control was out of the question. Plus, I don't think that He would be kind enough to give me my body back either.

So what were my options? I can't just sit around in this prison cell of my brain insulting Him. That won't do any good. Maybe I should focus on trying to figure out why He chose me.

Another thing I need to think about was how did He know how to use the spell. I doubt that He has a bunch of incantations memorized in His head. I amused myself at the thought that He has probably never touched a book except to destroy it.

Focus, Drake. You want answers, so come up with answers. What has He done in the past to know how to use that merging spell?

It could have been five minutes, five hours, or five years until I came up with a plausible explanation why. I don't know because one of the things He took away from me was my sense of time.

He must have figured out that He was going to die, and I was the closest person He could reach. He already knew how to use the merging spell on me, so that means He has had to use it before.

Armen had said that Herobrine's real name was Collin. That would have made sense, except that name popped up too often for my taste. What was even more interesting was all of the legends referred to Him as Herobrine. I never read something that specifically said that Collin was the same person as Herobrine.

My explanation is that something had happened at some point to make Him merge with Collin, just like how He did with me. I can't really guess much further without more information, but something happened to make Him lose His original body.

Hold on a sec. I already know another part of the story. Grayson said that the Cross of Mercy was useful in stopping Him a long time ago. Maybe Collin found contact with Herobrine's spirit? If I could, I would ask Grayson.

Grayson. What wouldn't I give to see him and Armen again? They are the only people left to tell our story of Him, and they are also the only ones who accepted me for who I really am.

**"Aww, does someone miss his friends?" **Herobrine mocked out of nowhere.

"So you _can_ read my thoughts?" I kind of already guessed it, but I still wanted to give Him a hard time.

**"Of course I can. Your mind is my mind. Your body is my body. We are one and ****the same."**

"We will never be the same. I have never physically hurt anyone on purpose."

**"What am I? A figment of your imagination?" **He pouted playfully.

"I wish you were. Then I wouldn't have to deal with a psychopath like you."

**"I'm hurt. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead."**

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place!" I raged.

He sighed as if _I _was the bad guy. **"Humans are always sure that they are right, but have you wondered how things are in ****_my_**** standpoint? Sacrifices must be made in order to have order."**

"Order? Does chaos bring order? From what it looks like, you are achieving the exact opposite."

**"When I talk about order, I talk about power and the fear that comes with it. The most successful country in this world has only achieved its success through fear. Before that, a handful of bandits took over through chaos. Naturally, chaos brings order."**

"That makes no sense. Some places have gotten peace through nonviolence, too, you know."

**"But how long does that peace last? Not very long. It would be wise to trust me." **

"Why should I trust a lying murderer like you? You have been trying to kill me for a long time now."

**"I just said you'd be wise. I never expected a mortal to understand that a world of fear lasts the longest."**

I closed my eyes. "I'm done talking to you."

**"You should feel honored that you are being given the chance to see that."**

"I would rather be dead than to see you win!" I wanted to slap Him, but it is kind of hard to do so when you can't even see your hands.

**"Dead? My dear boy, do you truly think that your death will really make a difference?"**

"If it means stopping you, then yeah I think it will make a difference. Me being dead should be the proper price to pay for your demise."

**"I don't think your friends would agree. Once I am strong enough, why don't we pay them a little visit?"**

Then He was gone to strategize once again. Like I care. I am paying attention to what He said. _Once I am strong enough…_ That surely means that He doesn't have full control. Maybe, just maybe, I can get my body back if I just find the means how.

* * *

_**It is always weird for me to include exactly one POV in exactly one timeframe in a chapter. Yeah, I have done it before, but, like I said, weird. Ah, what do I care. You enjoyed this, right? RIGHT? Let me know in a review what you think. I am planning on giving the next chapter to Armen. After that, it will be Grayson. Then back to Drake. There will be random other POVs up until the point where Armen and Grayson meet up. After that, the order will be a little different. What the chapters will contain will be a mystery. It depends on what I feel like writing, and when I feel like writing. My last comment is that a couple chapters ago on my other Haunted story, I made a one-shot that ties into this one. It is a feelsy chapter called "Falling Down." I wrote it in Collin's POV, and it mainly provides a little background information that will be important later on in the story. I have made mentions to it before hand, but it will have a huge role as the story goes on. Now that I am (sort of) done rambling, have an awesome day, and see you next time on Death or Eternal Punishment.**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	4. The Traveller's Tale

_**Wait, am I actually posting two chapters for the same story (that is not The Haunted One-Shots) only a few days apart? What in Spongebob is going on here?! I guess while I was doing my planning session, I was really excited to post this. Too excited, I guess you guys can say. Well, here it is. Um, please note that while the chapters are happening in the same time period, that doesn't mean that they are all in order. You'll get what I mean later. Maybe. Uh, enjoy the chapter. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Traveller's Tale

Armen's POV

I chose to not look back. If I did, I might be tempted to stay. It wasn't like I never wanted to see Grayson again; I just didn't want to see him die.

Besides, I have other things to do. I headed out towards the direction we had come from. I had made my decision to leave him, and this was the place I was going to go. If any place will have answers, it'll be in Ironmyre.

If I had hoped that the blood would magically dry away with Him gone, I was sadly mistaken. I have gotten used to the smell, but it detracts from the calm atmosphere. He has killed too many here, including my best friend.

It was close to dusk now, and soon the monsters will come out. I felt my hand run across the handle of the Fiery Sword, but I settled on using my dagger instead. I just want to forget what happened. This was supposed to end His life, but instead something else happened, and Drake died.

It could have been me. If only I had took the chance. Then I wouldn't have to live with this guilt. I think it is called survivor's guilt.

Something whooshed close by me, so I drew my dagger in front of me to defend myself. A dark shadowy figure appeared in the distance.

"Grayson?" I asked in a hushed stage whisper. Maybe he decided to follow me.

The figure did not answer. When I come to think of it, the creature was too tall to be any normal human. Its skin was all black, just like night. From what I could see out of the corner of my eye, it had a pair of purple eyes just like Drake's one purple eye.

I almost dropped my dagger. All I wanted to do was forget, but nothing in this world was letting me. As I watched the enderman teleport, I thought I saw him look at me. I am pretty sure our eyes met.

I gripped my dagger tighter in case if he comes my way. Even if he does, though, will I have it in me to kill the creature with the same eyes as Drake? Of course I won't.

"Come at me," I thought, "Come get me."

_"Armen, you know that is not wise. Just go. He won't attack just yet." _

"Why won't he? Endermen attack when a human looks at them in the eyes for too long. "

_"You should already know. They attack because they feel like they are ugly. You never considered them ugly." _

"What do I care if he attacks anyway?"

_"Well I care. Just look away brother." _

Something in his commanding tone made me heed his advice. The feeling of danger was gone, and I opened my eyes again. Then I started to cry.

I was crying for my lost friend. I was crying for leaving Grayson. I was crying for my family. I was crying for the dead. I was crying for me.

Nothing could calm me down. Why did things have to be this way? I could have saved Drake. Things could have been different if I had just killed Him myself.

_"Armen, what did I say about blaming yourself. I told you thousands of times now that it is not your fault." _

"Collin, listen, I…"

_"No, you listen! I said that it wasn't your fault. I don't want to see you dead. I told you that you couldn't have done anything. Now get up and act like a man!" _

The only reason why I got up was so that he doesn't continue yelling at me. I still think that I could have saved Drake, but Collin does not have to know that.

Soon the abandoned ruins of Ironmyre are visible. I stabbed a zombie that was groaning its way towards me. It fell backward dead. I frowned grimly. Up until maybe a few years ago I guess, I would have probably just ran away. That was when I met Grayson.

Don't think about that. You are trying to forget, remember? Just reenter the city. What better place to find answers than where it happened?

I distractedly walked through the gate. It feels odd to calmly walk into a place that I was just in this morning even though people died here. Twenty-four hours ago, Drake, Grayson, and I were making our way to the final battle.

Speaking of that final battle, I found the sewer that we found. I averted my eyes away from the entrance to the Castle of Death. Then I saw something rubbed onto the stone.

I crouched down to get a closer look. It was a smudge of ash. Why was ash up here? We exited through a different way, and none of us had contact with lava prior to going down here.

Maybe the ash was leftover from the conquest of Herobrine? No, I am positive that there was nothing here when we came down.

I glanced at the sword sheathed in my belt. Well, Grayson forged this sword. Maybe it came from the Forge? No, Grayson barely made contact with the actual lava.

Something was fishy about this. Why was ash against the brick when it wasn't here before?

It doesn't matter. At least I don't think it does. Really, I am more interested in finding the books I wanted. To the library!

Before I entered the library, I quickly snagged the Backpack of Jens. He wasn't going to need it anymore, and I don't have that many pockets.

I know that it was small, but it gave us the information to defeat Him. Maybe there were other things.

Luckily for me, the people here before me had decided to label the sections. I started in the section _Spells_.

How did we not see it before? We could have done so much with the magical knowledge. If he could survive years with no help from anyone, I was sure Grayson could grab a book.

I just want to get in and get out. I found some books that looked interesting enough. I don't want to grab too many because they were so ridiculously heavy. I ended up choosing four: _The Draughts of the Alchemist _by Henry Dutch, _The 980 Laws of Magic_ by Garyl Huntsman, _Artifacts of the Unknown _by Victoria Lancy, and _Talia's Book of Spells _by Micah Jackson.

I was going to leave, but then I decided to check out the neighboring section, _Nations and Their Kings_. Why not? Hopefully I can figure out where I am, or what in the heck this place even is.

I randomly reach for some book in green leather. Something about it seems to be calling me to it.

In golden letters, the book's title read, "_Darkness and Peace_." I started to flip through the thick text.

The name Notch sprung out at me, and I stopped short. This book was about all of the kings, and the most recent name in here was Notch. The pages were torn out after that.

I started to read his small chapter, or what was left of it:

* * *

_Out of all the kings of Ironmyre, King Notch III was perhaps the most beloved. The second oldest son to King Thomas IV, Notch gained power after his victory against his corrupted younger brother during the First Conquest of Herobrine. _

_ His older brother by five years, Tricerotres, was originally supposed to rule, but then he went missing, thus leaving young Notch as the heir to the throne. _

_ Just months before his coronation, his jealous brother united the warring tribes of the South to make up his army. Armed with powerful dark weapons, Herobrine's army brutally slaughtered the people of Armada and Silver-ridge. Few survived the attacks. Notch is known for creating the alliance between Whitewater, Algeria, and Ironmyre. _

_ Even with allies, Whitewater and Algeria also fell victim to His attacks. Now alone, Notch and the rest of Ironmyre sought a way to defeat Herobrine. During the last battle of the war, the Battle of Mercy, Notch used one artifact, the Cross of Mercy, to banish Herobrine into the Realms of the Dead. _

_ Some criticized him and believed that he should have killed his brother, but others felt that how Notch handled the situation was the right thing to do. Whatever the case, Notch was crowned king, and all thought peace was now found. _

_ Some of Notch's most notable contributions as king was the rebuilding of Ironmyre, Ironport, and other important cities, his hiding of the last Dragon Egg, the founding of the Church of Notch, and the founding of the alliance between men and Paganum. He is also known for speaking many languages, his care of nature, the Ever-Lasting Garden, and for being one of the three kings that were not the eldest child of their father (the other two were King Daret II and King Utocas V.) _

_ He successfully ruled for over forty-six years before-_

* * *

Everything was gone after that.

Someone had some disrespect for the book. Why, though? All the other books were pretty much untouched except by dust.

I stuck the book into my backpack as well. I have what I need, so let's go. I turned on my heel to leave, but then Collin stopped me.

_"Armen, don't you realize what you just read?" _

The pieces started to fit together. Herobrine and Notch were brothers. Well, I sort of knew that. Notch became king, and Herobrine was jealous. I am kind of wondering if He ofted their older brother so He can be the king.

Well, now it is confirmed that Notch was the guy who "killed" Herobrine last time. That answers some questions, but the text also brings me more. Why were some of the pages torn out? Why did Herobrine survive? How did Notch get the Cross of Mercy? And, finally, what happened to Notch?

I grabbed at the only other book in green leather in hopes it was a second copy, but then the wall opened up. Another secret room? Well all right then.

I have no intentions in going in there. Whenever I go into a creepy tunnel, something bad will happen. Who says this time will be different?

_"Who says that this time will be the same?" _

"Why are you constantly talking to me again, Collin? We haven't really talked since what you, I mean He, did." I almost slipped up.

_"I made a promise to myself that I would keep you safe, and I will." _

"I don't know, Collin. Every other experience I had with this kind of place ended badly."

_"Trust me, little brother. It is essential that you go in there." _

I hesitated before I walked down the path. I trust him. What kind of guy will I be if I can't trust my brother?

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure that Notch couldn't trust Herobrine, so you won't be too far off, Armen. Now, you guys might be asking, "Where is he going?" Well, guess what, you'll not know until we go back to Armen's POV! That won't happen until we see Grayson next chapter and Drake in the following chapter. I know that I am mean. Did you guys see the Easter Egg thing (I did not use it yet, but it should be visible)? It is referencing someone else that will soon show up in my other story. I love keeping people hanging. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more chapters to write. Thanks for reading. **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	5. Parallels

_**Did I for once have three semi-regular updates in a row? Hopefully this will be like The Haunted One-Shots in that way. Just to be clear, time is weird in this story. This chapter is taking place over a span of maybe a month or so, but I **_**_didn't really specify. I enjoy confusing people. I hope that you like this. I will admit that I did not plan out the book Grayson read very well, so don't blame me. I was just free-writing. On that note, let the games begin. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Chapter 5: Parallels

Grayson's POV

My eyes followed him as he left me behind. I understood why Armen felt that he should go, but at the same time I wanted him to stay. I wasn't ready to be alone all over again.

I played two notes on my Pipes of Time, then stopped. What good would this do to me? I put it back into my bag.

Drake was gone. Armen was gone. Everyone at the Arctic Base was gone. If it keeps up, this was going to be a hard life.

The next morning, I got up feeling refreshed yet sad. It has been a long time since I have slept soundly, which was weird considering all that has happened. My eyes darted over towards the direction I remember seeing Armen go in in hopes that he has changed his mind. No such luck.

I still wasn't used to the sun rising during the day. My eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light. Well, I guess that I had better get going.

Armen won't be coming back to this spot anytime soon. However, I periodically found myself glancing around as if I expected him to return, but he wouldn't dare.

I stomped out the dying embers. Back home, abandoned campfires could start forest fires, and I assume things are like that here.

I took one last look of the camp. Things will never be the same. Then I got a new idea. I found the Pipes of Time and laid it down close to the ashes. If Armen ever comes by this way, then I want him to know that I still believe in him. This is my way of saying goodbye.

Since Armen went south, I will go north. Maybe there is civilization that was untouched from Him that I could stay in for a while. If there is, then I can restart my life.

Soon the lost city of Ironmyre was far behind me. The land became rockier, and the hills became steeper. Every so often I might see something in the distance, but these were usually ghost towns. No one was in sight.

I didn't give the stains of blood a second glance. This was over. This was over. We have won, or that is what I keep telling myself anyway.

I stopped in an old library. Because no one was left to take care of it, layers of dust coated the tables. Cobwebs have sprung up in the corners. There were floorboards missing, and ultimately the library has lost its peaceful feel.

I laid my stuff down on one of the moth-eaten armchairs. An unlit fireplace was along the south wall. I lit a fire to stay warm.

I don't know much about this place, but I was ninety percent sure that winter was coming. It was getting colder each day that passes. The days seem to be getting shorter than they already were. No wonder I felt the urge to light this fire.

I hope that there is a good book to read, because I don't think that I will fall asleep anytime soon. I browsed through the shelves in search for such a book.

Eventually I came across _Victory_ by Kendra Stallings. It was a relatively short-looking book, so I decided to read that one.

I cozied up into another chair close to the fireplace and allowed the book to bring me into its world. Mesmerized with the gripping story, I was soon absorbed in the epic tale.

* * *

_Jasmine glared at the one she once called a friend. "Do you really think that you can stop me, Garret? I gave you the chance to join me because I thought that you had it in you, but you clearly do not." _

_ Garret tensed up. "I was wrong about you, too, Jasmine. I thought that you would stick with me until the very end, not betray me the very chance you get." _

_ "Well, some things are inevitable. Do you think that I wanted to hurt Karissa? Of course I didn't, but I did. I had to do it. I thought that you would understand." _

_ "I don't, Jasmine. I really don't. There is no need for this." Garret's voice was bitter yet pleading. "You don't have to hurt anyone else. Come back with us. You can change." He reached out his grimy hand. _

_ Jasmine refused it. "The time for changing is long gone." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry." _

_ Jasmine's eyes darkened, and any sign that Garret's old friend was still there was gone. It was as if she and the old Jasmine were two separate people. _

_ Then Garret figured it out. Somehow, he needed to wake up the old Jasmine again. For now, however, Garret needed to fight for his life. _

_ Jasmine's knife clashed against Garret's sword. He was holding back from any attacks. All he wanted to do was convince Jasmine to join his side again. _

_ For now she was under the influence of the darkness. Garret remembered the feeling all too well. "Jasmine, please. I know you're in there. Come back to us. Karissa forgives you. She knows why. Just return with me. We can stop Dago together. We don't have to fight anymore." _

_ She stopped advancing on him. "Are you sure? After all I have done…" _

_ "That wasn't you. It was not you. Just wake up." _

_ Something changed in Jasmine's eyes. "Garret." _

_ Garret held her tightly. "I won't let you go again." _

_ "And I won't leave you again." _

_ They turned to leave the cave. Everything will be different now. Garret thought that things are finally looking up. _

_ "You shouldn't have done that," a voice called out from the shadows. _

_ Garret and Jasmine both turned towards the sound. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Garret called hoarsely. _

_ A figure came strolling out into their vision. His manner was carefree, and it unnerved Garret. _

_ "So you are wanting to ruin our fun? Well, I have been waiting for you for a while now. Why else would I have chosen Jasmine?" _

_ She froze. "So it was you?" _

_ "Of course." Dago was smiling coldly at Garret. "It was my plan all along. Getting you here would have been impossible if I didn't bring Jasmine to this place." _

_ He rose a slowly glowing towards Garret. "Say goodbye to this world." _

_ Jasmine shifted a little, and at that moment, Garret knew what was going to happen. "No!" _

_ It was too late. Jasmine had already taken the spell for Garret. Dago's staff went dark, and he fled since he had to wait for it to recharge. _

_ Garret didn't follow him. Yes, he wanted vengeance, but he couldn't move anymore. His friend was gone._

* * *

I dropped the book. There was no way that I can continue the book that was parallel with my own life in a way because I know how it ends. Or at least I think I do. Neither story was finished quite yet.

I recollected myself and decided to go to bed. I found some old blankets in the office and used those to warm myself. Soon, I was fast asleep.

Early the next morning, I abandoned the library without looking back. I didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary. Besides, I got an early start on the road.

Sheep were grazing in a field that I passed. I only killed them for the meat. This is the largest group of animals I have seen for a while. I guess animals become more plentiful the farther away I get from where He hit really bad.

"Neigh."

I looked at the horse that was slowly walking through the waist-high grass. It had no real purpose besides existence. The horse could make my travels easier. That just gave me an idea.

I steadily walked towards the horse. "Hey, girl." She tensed up and backed away. I reached my hand forward.

The horse jumped at my touch and neighed. Her front hooves rose in the air. I backed up. "Woah, woah, woah. Easy girl. Easy. It's fine. It's all right."

It nervously stepped towards me. I pet the horse's neck softly. It calmed down.

A barn was nearby, and inside was an old saddle. This didn't belong to people anymore. The saddle was free game for anyone like me.

I somehow knew how to saddle a horse and ride it. Well, everything prior to me waking up in the Arctic Base is missing. I can't remember anything about my childhood except how to do things.

I mounted the steed. It must have been someone's horse at one point because it didn't completely freak out, and the horse knew what she was doing so I didn't fly off or anything like that.

This was a much easier method to travel. I didn't waste too much energy on moving. This way was much more efficient. The only downside was the increased amount of leaves in my face.

I never dared to travel while it was dark. Somewhere on my journey I found a lead that I would use to tie the horse to a tree while I slept. I have grown accustomed to sleeping with a sword in hand. The creatures out here are dangerous.

When the sun started to be replaced with the moon, I stuck with the drill. I tied my horse to a tree and started to make a camp. Autopilot allowed me to build a fire, lay down my sleeping bag, and prepare for bed in less than two minutes.

Loud voices woke me up. They were making an executive effort to be quiet, but they were greatly unsuccessful.

Eventually the conversation was intelligible. "Just grab his stuff and go! He might wake up soon."

"Exactly. Just slit his throat or something."

One of my eyes flickered open, and I could vaguely make out four figures in front of me. No one noticed that I was awake.

The bandits continued arguing. The largest said, "We are wasting time. I will kill him and get it over with. Then we take the stuff and go."

I waited until he was in my face before I made my move. He was surprised, and I used his distraction to knock him to the ground.

He scrambled to his feet. "Oh no you don't." The raider tried to stab me in my heart, but I blocked it. I kicked him to the ground.

His cronies determined that they wanted a piece of the action too. Two of them, probably brothers, attempted to gang up against me. I punched one of them in the face and kicked the other in the stomach. After they were winded, I shoved them away.

I unfortunately got into a sword fight with Bandit #4. He didn't want to go down like his accomplices, and he was keeping an eye on my limbs.

"That will be his undoing," I decided to myself. I aimed a punch towards his face, and while he was preoccupied with my incoming hand, I stabbed him in the stomach.

I didn't even think about it. He fell to the ground. The others lost their smug looks as their colleague died. The tide of the fight has changed in my favor.

Giant Bandit was back in the game. He stopped holding back and was starting to seriously try and kill me. He was wildly swinging his sword, but he was missing so badly that I didn't even flinch.

These guys suck at fighting. None of them were coming close to killing me. It was ridiculous. Logically I should have at least a deep cut, but I don't.

My sword found a new home in his back, but I quickly reclaimed it for Brothers #1 and #2. They got on either side of me. I decided that they are also idiots. Didn't they realize that I just ended the lives of their teammates.

Yeah, I killed them. It was weird to think that, but it didn't even make me cringe. How do I know how to fight, anyway?

A stinging pain in my left leg showed that they were starting to catch up to me. It wasn't too deep, so I didn't acknowledge it.

The brothers, however, thought that it was the perfect cause to celebrate. They gave each other a high five. I responded by burrowing my sword in #1's neck.

#2 looked at his dead friends. "Please don't kill me too. I didn't want you dead; I swear. Just let me go."

"And let you steal other people's things? I don't think so." I aggressively stabbed him in the head. His breathing stopped.

I let out a breath that I had been holding in. Well that was easy.

"That was impressive." Out of nowhere, five guys popped up. My first instinct told me that they worked with these failure-bandits, but upon closer examination, I discovered that that was not the case.

For one thing, the way they were dressed was all off. The raiders wore clothes suitable for the wild. They were camouflaged for the wild. The new guys, however, wore clean uniforms of some kind.

Another thing was the way they held their weapons. They appeared to be trained in the art of sword fighting by the way they knew the proper way to hold a sword. I wouldn't put it past them to kill me if I make them angry.

"Were you just watching me?"

"Yes, we were. You did a pretty decent job at killing them."

They were trying to flatter me, but I was weirded out. "So you were spying on me. Why didn't you help out?"

A guy with a mustache crossed his arms. "Well, you looked like you had it under control."

I was outraged. Did they seriously think that it was okay to let someone almost get robbed or killed?

"What do you want?"

"We want you to come back with us. We can use people like you."

I kept my weapon out. "Oh really? Why should I trust you?"

"Please, if we wanted you dead, you would be. We are offering you a place in our empire."

Civilization. I didn't even know that it still existed. I have been craving a place to be near others and to have a normal life.

"How can I be sure that you are not pulling my leg?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Well, you'd have to see it. You don't have to hurt anyone else. Come back with us. You can change."

Was it possible for me to change? I doubt it. I hesitated, "Well, I dunno."

"Just do it. You belong with us."

Did I belong anywhere? I don't even know anymore. The answer to their offer was obvious.

"Fine. I will check it out."

As I grabbed my things and prepared my horse, I thought of what influenced my decision. It wasn't just the want for a real home. It was the realization that I had nowhere else to go. There was a lot to gain out of this. More importantly, I knew that I had nothing to lose.

* * *

_**Yeah, you totally don't have things to lose...yet. I liked what I did in this story. Let me say now that certain elements will take a different turn in the story than in my other one. You don't have to read The Haunted One-Shots to understand everything. Obviously, one of my first changes was in this chapter, and they will continue. **_

_**How did you like this chapter? Notice the parallels (roll credits)? No, I am not talking about parallels to The Haunting. I am referring to parallels within the story. Remember, next chapter will go back to Drake I think. It will also have a HUGE cliff-hanger. I hope that this will bring the hype. **_

**_As I conclude this note, let me remind you to read my other stories, review, stay awesome, eat cookies, and tell your moms Happy Mother's Day. See ya _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	6. The Rising Evil

_**I'm back, everyone. I know that this is short compared to my usual standards, but it had to be done. It had to end where it did. If I didn't end it there, then we wouldn't have an amazing cliff hanger. **_

_**Oh, remember when I said that the chapters are not exactly in chronological order? Well, here's where it really starts showing that. I know that I'm evil. If I didn't do that, then what good is the story? **_

_**I'm sorry it took a while for this to be posted. I've been working on The Haunted One-Shots and my secret project for a while now, but I decided to write this instead.**_

_**Well, Drake's POV is back. Yay! I am also in the middle of an author's crisis. I had to do a little changer-upper with my plot after Episode 13. You'll see it...eventually... like, at the end of this chapter for starters. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Rising Evil

Drake's POV

The world was silent. I cannot see, hear, or feel anything. Herobrine was being as cryptic as ever. I don't know what is going on. Everything I know is a lie. Life is not what I thought it would be.

I have so many big problems. The one that I am currently worrying about is how to get Him out of my body. He was still weak from the fall into the lava, so there was still hope. I just need to find a way.

Try as hard as I might, I still find it hard to read His mind. He implied that the reason that He could read my thoughts was that we shared the same mind. That means that potentially I could do the same.

Every so often, I get lucky and catch a few words or phrases such as "sword," "enter the Badlands," or, the most chilling of them all, "exact my revenge on him." Who's "him?" Herobrine's practically immortal, so it could be anyone. It could even be me.

"Herobrine, what exactly are you planning?" I never expected an answer, so when I got one, I was shocked.

**"Just planning on expanding my destruction past this long-gone city. There are plenty of places north of here."**

"Like what, Herobrine?" I asked timidly.

**"The Badlands, of course. The best part is that none of the towns are really allied together. I will be met with little resistance."**

I would have bit my lip if I could. "What if I stop you?"

**"You? HA!"** He chuckled cruelly.** "Sure. Waste your time and energy, boy. I'm sure that it will be amusing to see you fail."**

"Just you wait, Herobrine. I will find a way to stop you. I will find a way."

**"Believe what you will. I suggest that you prepare. I am going to need your strength."**

Herobrine's presence in my half of my mind disappeared, and I was alone. Only this time, I don't know when He'll come back to talk.

I guess that I should use this time belonging to myself to prepare. I won't prepare for battle, though. I am going to get my body back one way or another.

What do I know about Herobrine? I know that His original name was Collin. I know that Collin was corrupted in some way. I know that once He was evil, Herobrine started taking over.

I know that He is a murderer. He wanted my friends dead. He wanted me dead. He is continuing to try to kill them. I want to fight Him, but He is too strong. His greatest weakness is his arrogance. It blinds Him.

I know His power comes from the Sacred Diamonds. I'm not afraid to say the full name in my thoughts. Something about the diamonds makes Him stronger. His growing strength makes Him more and more dangerous.

I don't know the names of the other civilizations in the supposed Badlands. That is a disadvantage because I'll never actually know where He'll strike.

I know His brother's name was Notch. I don't know if He has other family. I know that He chooses a few people and terrorizing them before killing them. His eyes glow white, and He is never gone. He is immortal.

Herobrine plans to continue His path of destruction through my body. He took away all of my free will. He knows everything I don't. He might know who I am. He probably knows who all three of us were.

Herobrine originally was banished, but was resurrected. He died by my hand, but He came back. He gave me some kind of choice, and that's all I remember.

Using what limited information I have, I can find a way to stop Him on my own. I won't be able to employ the help of Armen or Grayson. I'd have to do this on my own.

Now is the time to act. I can't wait too much longer because He won't stall for time too much longer. Pretty soon He'll be strong enough to carry on in attempting to kill my friends.

**"Are you ready?"** Without waiting for a reply, Herobrine started moving.

"Not particularly," I said anyway.

**"I don't really care what you think. I just wanted to let you know that we were about to leave. I am ready, and that's what counts."**

I caught a glimpse of the Sacred Diamonds. They were untouched on the walls. Herobrine stared at His priceless gems for a long moment.

"Well, aren't you going to grab them?"

Herobrine snorted. **"Of course not, you fool! Too much burden. They'll come to me when I need them to. I really don't need them with me to make me strong."**

"Okay, Herobrine. Whatever you say."

**"Anyway, mortal, why should you care? Once I decide that I have no more need of you, I'll discard you. I can't survive in your body forever. You'll be dead soon enough."**

So Herobrine was the only thing keeping me alive right now? That was not very pleasant to think about. That meant that once He abandons my body completely, I'm done for. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed Herobrine, or at least a tiny bit of Him.

"Well, aren't you going to grab anything?"

**"Duh. I would like to have this with me."** I felt Him waltz over to somewhere and grab something. **"I'll be a better king than the mockery my brother ever was."**

"What did you grab?" I asked timidly.

**"How about I just show you?"**

An image of a crown made of solid gold filled my line of vision. I remember seeing it during the fight with Herobrine. Out of all things, I wonder why He grabbed it.

"Herobrine, can I ask a few questions?"

**"Oh, you can, but don't expect any answers. Go ahead and waste your breath."**

"What breath? You're the one controlling my lungs along with every other part of my body. I want answers. Why did you take the crown?"

He gave me no reply. I should have anticipated that. He doesn't want me to know anything useful.

Something felt off as we left the city. I can't put my finger on it. I felt the presence of something I recognize, but it can't be...

Armen could have been possessed instead of me. I watched as he raised that sword, ready to strike at the expense of his own life, but I stopped him. I continued fighting in his place, and Herobrine pulled me along with him into the lava.

Armen carried with him a few magical artifacts. First, there was the Cross of Mercy. Wielded by one unknown man, Herobrine almost died from the powerful object. It was a weapon of war but also a symbol of peace.

Next, there was his dagger. Neither of us really understand where it came from or what its use was. Grayson discovered later that it was a key. It allowed us into many places that wouldn't be opened otherwise.

Then there was his first set of armor. It allowed him to move quickly. Armen was so agile in the armor.

Then, of course, there was his other set of armor. This armor belonged to him, the chosen one. Armen wore this armor. I watched as he threw away the helmet. Grayson caught it just as I grabbed Armen.

Finally, there was the Fiery Sword. Grayson forged it for Armen. It was supposed to be the only weapon that could destroy Herobrine. Armen took it with him when he exited the fortress.

It was supposed to be gone. I never wanted to see it again unless if it was buried inside Herobrine's chest. This was not the case. Want to know why? Because the presence I sensed with Herobrine was that of the Fiery Sword.

* * *

_**O_O Did I just do that? Did I really just do that? CLIFFHANGERS! *faints* Yeah, I really did that. **_

**_What to do, what to do? I bet you are wondering how the flip Herobrine got the Fiery Sword. Well, I'll tell you...someday. There will come a day when it all makes sense. Well, today is not that day! If you're wondering, yes, I do enjoy confusing people ;)_**

Guest: *whistles innocently* I have a plan. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing...sort of.

Firelover123: I updated :) Well, I wanted to do something different, so I chose Drake. To think this originally was going to be a one-shot. Yeah, it was supposed to be confusing. Someday everything will become clear. I felt like having Grayson see Drake, but I have other plans for Drake right now. Maybe someday something will happen like that *scans document containing the entire plot sneakily* Thanks for the review!

Fixedflower80: I can't stand characters without personality or backstory. Even the smallest characters have some kind of backstory in my opinion. I felt like Herobrine needed a personality as well, and I chose this. I think it fits Him very well. I'm super glad that you love my stories. Thank you!

_**Well, that's done. Now I get to go through an intense planning session between this, The Haunted One-Shots, my secret project, and the collab I'm working on with RosetheHedgehog2001. I guess I'll see you with whatever I upload next. Thanks for reading!**_

_**The next chapter will be in Armen's POV. Hmm, I wonder...**_

_**~Lya200~ **_


End file.
